OnnaMusha
by Kigai Chiyuu
Summary: Celeste va a su primera clase de Aiki-do, pero algo sucede en el camino que hace que termine en las manos de Kenshin y Seijuurou(Hiko). (Otro Universo- es en tiempos modernos.) Capitulo 6 arriba! Lamento haberme tardado tanto!
1. Introducción

Onna-musha.  
Por: Kigai Chiyuu

Los personajes de Kenshin Himura y Hiko Seujuro pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki. Aunque en este fic los modifico en varios aspectos.

Introducción.

En este fanfic, estarán involucrados ( hasta donde tengo pensado y/o escrito ) los personajes de Himura Kenshin y Seujuro Hiko. La historia se encuentra en tiempos modernos. Si no estoy mal, el fic cae en la clasificación de AU (another universe/otro universo). El lugar en donde la historia se desarrolla es México. Más concretamente Guadalajara, por que es mi ciudad. :P

Tengo una imaginación de los mil demonios. Es fácil verme en otro mundo vagando. Así que este fic nació de una tarde cuando estaba lavando los platos y escuchando algún BGM de Rurouni Kenshin.

La razón por la que empecé a escribir este fic, fue por que en la materia de Literatura, la maestra nos pidió un cuento. Como no se me ocurría nada, decidí usar una de mis ya creadas fantasías. Y así fue cuando empece a escribirlo. La historia que se puede llamar "original" en cierta forma, consta de 3 páginas. Realmente es poco, pero la característica principal del cuento es de que son cortos, así que tuve que darle un cortón espantoso a la historia, el final esta muy brusco. Así que mi orgullo no me dejó en paz y lo edité y continué escribiendo. El fic ya tiene 12 páginas pero lo voy a separar en varios capítulos. Así que ya tengo un buen de capítulos hechos. Pero como he esatdo recibiendo más inspiración para escribir mejor, me voy a tardar algo en publicarlos porque los estoy editando.

Puede que haya lemon, no estoy muy segura por que aún no me atrevo a intentar ese tipo de escritura, lo que sí es seguro es Lime.

A LOS FANS DE KENSHIN/KAORU, KENSHIN/TOMOE ni lean, que luego me van a andar matando... Están advertidos. Kaoru aqui no existe y Tomoe es apenas mencionada. No es que no me gusten estas mujeres. Soy fanatica de Kenshin/Kaoru, y respeto a Tomoe, pero en mi fic no va a haber de eso. Posiblemente luego meta a más personajes, pero lo dudo mucho.

Esta historia se esta escribiendo sola, así que no tengo la menor idea de donde voy a llegar. Tengo unos cuantos objetivos, pero mis personajes actúan por sí solos y solo espero que vayan a donde quiero.

Habiendo terminado con esto... Ahora sí, vayamos al fic. ;)

Atte: Kigai 


	2. Mamoru

Onna-musha.  
Por: Kigai Chiyuu

Los personajes de Kenshin Himura y Hiko Seujuro pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki. Aunque en este fic los modifico en varios aspectos.

Capítulo 1: Mamoru

Vamos a hablar de una muchacha llamada Celeste y lo que le paso. Primero empecemos con la descripción de ella. Celeste tiene unos dieciocho años. Tiene una larga y obscura cabellera. Sus ojos son cafés, casi negros, al igual que su cabello. Usa lentes, es miope. No es muy alta, pero tampoco es chaparra. Su piel es blanca, muy blanca.

Un día, Celeste iba caminando hacia lo que iba a ser su primera clase de Aiki-do. Se encontraba vistiendo unas ropas de samurai que había mandado a confeccionar. Como era casi igual al uniforme de Aiki-do, decidió usarlo.

Consistía en un kimono azul y algo llamado hakama. La hakama que usan los samurai, es como un pantalón muy amplio que parece falda, pero tiene una división en medio con pliegues para ambas piernas. Su hakama era blanca. También traía puestas unas sandalias y unos calcetines morados. En su costado izquierdo traía una shinai, que es una espada de bambú japonesa, entre las ataduras de la hakama.

Colgando de su hombro derecho, traía una pequeña mochila, que guardaba algunas vendas, un cambio de calcetines, un discman [que por cierto, estaba escuchando mientras camina], un pequeño cuaderno, una pluma morada, y algunas otras cosas.

Celeste estaba muy emocionada por su primera clase de Aiki-do. Finalmente había encontrado un lugar donde aprender un arte marcial japonés. Su fascinación por todo lo relacionado con Japón, era enorme. Ya había estudiado un poco de japonés y tenía algunos amigos japoneses. Su máximo sueño era ir a Japón.

Otra de sus ambiciones, era convertirse en samurai. Ella estaba consciente de que esa era una tarea sumamente difícil y casi imposible. Pero eso no la desanimaba y estaba decidida a perseguir su sueño, ya que por su sangre corría un gran impulso que la hacía seguir adelante en tan tortuoso camino.

Se encontraba caminando en una larga y solitaria calle. Por un lado, estaba la pared de un seminario, y por el otro lado un canal de aguas fluviales y de lluvia. Eran alrededor de las seis y media de la tarde. Estaba considerablemente obscuro, se verían los tonos rojos, morados y anaranjados del atardecer, si no fuera por que estaba densamente nublado.

Celeste alcanzó a escuchar algo entre la música de su discman. Eran unos gritos. Alguien estaba gritando. Removió los audífonos para poder escuchar mejor. Un hombre estaba golpeando a una mujer, y había unos niños llorando.

Celeste se heló. No sabía que hacer. En lo primero que pensó fue en dar la media vuelta y marcharse de ahí, pero había algo que no la dejaba.

Su mente se debatía en que hacer. Qué decisión tomar. Su lado de 'samurai' le decía que debía de averiguar que estaba pasando y ayudar a esa mujer. Pero su otro lado le decía que como podría defender a alguien si aún no entraba a clases de defensa personal, además de realmente no sabía usar la shinai.

Entre los gritos escucho: "¡Oriental del demonio! Regrésate a tu país! Aquí no los queremos!". Esto hizo que a Celeste le hirviera la sangre.

Su mente se quedo en blanco. Deposito en el suelo su pequeña mochila y removió la shinai de las ataduras de la hakama. Con paso firme y silencioso camino hasta donde se encontraban.

"Por favor señor, nosotros no hicimos nada." Decía la mujer con acento oriental.

"¡No me importa! Yo solo sé que ustedes no son de aquí. A mi se me hace que nos están invadiendo poco a poco. Luego nos quitaran nuestras tierras como muchos han hecho." Vociferaba el señor y estaba a punto de soltarle una tremenda bofetada a la señora cuando...

"¡No se atreva a golperala!"

El señor se detuvo y volteó a ver quién había osado interrumpirlo, y se encontró con una muchacha con ropas muy extrañas y con algo importante. Una espada. "¿Y tú quién eres?"

Celeste solo respondió. "Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que deje a la señora en paz."

El señor visiblemente irritado suelta bruscamente a la mujer y se dirige hacia Celeste. Esta escucha que la madre le habla a sus hijos en otro idioma y reconoce al instante que era japonés.

"Este no es tu asunto muchacha. Así que mejor vete antes de que salgas lastimada." Le dijo el señor.

"Quizá no lo sea. ¡Pero no voy a permitir que lastime a esos japoneses!" Respondió Celeste, mientras sostenía su shinai con ambas manos para poder defenderse o atacar.

"¡Te vas a arrepentir!" Grito el señor realmente molesto y atacó a Celeste.

La pelea no fue muy complicada. Al principio Celeste tenía miedo, no le gustaba la idea de herir a las personas, además de que estaba consciente de que los golpes de la shinai eran profundos.

Los primeros golpes fueron a los brazos, probando cuanto dolor podía infligir en el sujeto. Su esperanza era de que con el dolor, el señor prefiriera retirarse, pero no fue así. Pero sus pensamientos se fueron retirando al fondo de su conciencia, siendo sustituidos por un vacío, haciendo que fuera perdiendo el miedo poco a poco, y ganó más confianza en sí misma. Ahora golpeaba con más fuerza.

El señor alcanzaba a entrar en su espacio y propinarle golpes. Celeste se concentraba para ignorar el dolor y no descuidar a su oponente. Era la primera vez que alguien la golpeaba. Nuevamente los pensamientos fluían desde las profundidades de su mente, atormentándole. Esto se reflejo visible mente, ya que recibió otro puñetazo que la tiro al suelo.

Casi inmediatamente, Celeste se puso de pie. Ya que estaba en cierta desventaja al no ser fuerte ni estar entrenada, decidió finalmente golpearlo con toda su fuerza. Mientras intentaba pensar como atacarlo, el señor se le adelantó y la atacó nuevamente, esta vez agarrando la shinai.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Celeste lo pateo con todas sus fuerzas, ya que si lograba quitarle la shinai, quedaría totalmente indefensa.

La patada no ayudo mucho, pero al acercarse dando un paso hacia adelante y propinarle un puñetazo en la cara que le dolió más a ella que a él, y así logró que soltara la shinai.

Celeste se apartó un poco. Estaba agitada. Si el señor decidía atacar nuevamente, Celeste golpearía con toda la fuerza de la shinai. Ya no le importaba si lo lastimaba gravemente, por que no solo ella corría peligro, sino que también la madre y sus hijos también lo estarían si perdía la pelea.

Ella sentía que algo rugía en su interior. Un dragón. Sí, un dragón que se encontraba dentro de ella, rugía en sus adentros haciendo que su sangre hirviera, se callara su mente y dotándola con más determinación.

Una pausa. Celeste observaba detenidamente al señor, con los nervios listos para reaccionar a cualquier movimiento.

Nuevamente, él atacó y Celeste gritó. "¡BAKA! [Idiota]" Unos golpes más de la shinai, uno que otro puñetaso y el señor se encontraba en el suelo agarrandose las costilla, gimiendo de dolor y teniendo dificultades para respirar.

Celeste se arrodilló recargándose en su shinai, cansada, agitada.

La mujer rápidamente se acercó a Celeste, preguntándole que como se encontraba.

"Daijoubu de gozaru. [Estoy bien]" Fue lo que Celeste respondió.

La señora se sorprendió mucho. Además de que Celeste había hablado en japonés, usaba un japonés muy antiguo. El que era usado por los samurai y los ninja. Esto también lo notaron un par de personas que presenciaron la pelea.

Celeste comenzó a marearse. Sentía la cabeza ligera, quería meditar sobre lo que acababa de hacer, pero no podía, su mente seguía en blanco, negándose rotundamente a pensar. Sus miembros comenzaron a no querer responderle, iba perdiendo fuerza y poco a poco su cuerpo no pudo con su peso. Sintió como todo lo de alrededor desaparecía haciendo que ella cayera en un vacío.

Finalmente se desplomó en el suelo.

Fín del capítulo 1.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

Qué les pareció? Sé que esta un poco raro, en los próximos capítulos se esclareserá el por qué de esta pelea. En el siguiente capítulo sabremos que pasó con Celeste. 


	3. Nihon no uchi

Onna-musha.  
Por: Kigai Chiyuu

Los personajes de Kenshin Himura y Hiko Seujuro pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki. Aunque en este fic los modifico en varios aspectos.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Nota a los reviewers:

_Asuka de Black:_

Cláro que voy a actualizar pronto!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA, pues si ya tengo mucho por adelantado. Hehehehehehe.

_Kalid:_

Muchas gracias. Y sobre lo de las clases de Aikido. Celeste no asistio a ninguna :P Y yo tampoco!!! Hahahaha, no he tenido tiempo de ir a ver. Yo quiero clases de Iai-do, pero estan caras. Prefiero continuar con clases de japonés ;)

_gaby (hyatt:_

Qué bueno que te agrade mi fic. :)

_Yoh-kun:_

Niño hermoso!!! *Kigai lo abraza* Gracias por dejar review!!! No saves que alegría me da. ^___^

(Hahahahahaha, se nota que es mi niño preferido verdad? )

Síííí, tenia que haver algún dragón en algún lado. Son las creaturas mas facinantes!! LAS ADORO!! Qué bueno que te haya gustado. :)

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Capítulo 2: Nihon no uchi

Muchas horas después, Celeste finalmente despertó.

Tenía vagos recuerdos de lo que había pasado después de la pelea. Vagamente recordaba un par de sombras acercándose a donde ella se encontraba. Luego escucho voces, pero no entendió nada. Después sintió como si alguien la estuviera levantaba del suelo, cargándola. Y al último un tibio calor que le infundió caer en un profundo sueño.

Abriendo los ojos poco a poco, observó el lugar en donde se encontraba. Una vela que estaba en una lámpara rectangular de papel arriba de una pequeña mesa de madera, que iluminaba el cuarto, podía distinguir el olor del incienso encendido. El olor la reconfortaba, haciendo que su mente y espíritu se calmaran. Continuó observando lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Madera. La madera predominaba en el cuarto.

Ella se encontraba acostada en una especie de colchón que parecía abrazarla. Pero este estaba literalmente en el suelo. Su cabeza reposaba en una extraña pero cómoda almohada cilíndrica. Una cobija cubría su cuerpo, calentándola.

Ladeando un poco su cabeza a un costado, reconoció algo que la sorprendió muchisimo. Eran las puertas shoji japonesas, hechas de madera y un papel especial hecho de arroz. Analizando un poco más, llego a darse cuenta de que todo el cuarto era al estilo tradicional japonés, el suelo consistía en cuadros de esterilla llamado tatami, las puertas shoji corredizas, la cama donde ella se encontraba era un futón, que es como un colchón que se pone en el suelo. Celeste se encontraba maravillada observando cuando de pronto...

"Ya despertaste." Dijo una voz masculina con acento oriental del otro lado del cuarto, donde la luz de la vela no alcanzaba a iluminar.

Celeste se espantó. Torpemente se incorporó y observó a sus lados, buscando su shinai o algo con qué poder defenderse.

"Tranquila. No te haré daño. Ayudaste a la mujer de un amigo del maestro." Hablo el muchacho, por que intuía la razón por la cual ella había reaccionado de esa manera.

"Te debemos un favor." Diciendo esto, el muchacho se levantó de donde se encontraba y caminó hacia Celeste.

Cuando este se acercó más a la luz, Celeste pudo observar detenidamente al muchacho.

Era delgado, pero se notaba que hacía ejercicio. Ojos y cabello negros, lo tenía largo con copete, con mechones de cabello corto tapando parte de sus mejillas y orejas, el resto del cabello era largo y amarrado en una cola de caballo alta. Tenía una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla izquierda. Era más alto que ella. Vestía una camisa y pantalones negros.

"Esto te pertenece." Le entrego la shinai a Celeste. Luego paso por un lado de ella, deslizó la puerta y antes de salir voltea a verla y le dice. "Por cierto. Mi nombre es Himura Kenshin. Si me necesitas, estaré en los alrededores." Y diciendo esto, Kenshin salió y nuevamente deslizó la puerta cerrándola detrás de sí.

Celeste se quedó un rato en el cuarto abrazando su shinai, escuchando como los pasos de Kenshin se alejaban, y como los latidos de su corazón regresaban a su ritmo normal. Se había sacado un buen susto. Su mente no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

Se sentó en el suelo, agarrando su shinai, queriendo descifrar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Al parecer alguien se la había llevado cuando esta se encontraba desmayada y por lo que había dicho el muchacho, estas personas que la recogieron eran conocidos de las personas que pudo defender. O al menos eso creía ella.

Después de estar pensando un rato regresó al futon.

Dejó a un lado del futon su shinai y examino su cuerpo. Encontró vendas en las zonas más lastimadas de su cuerpo. Alguien la había vendado y curado.

Se hubiera quedado ahí más rato escuchando el silencio del cuarto, disfrutando del olor del incienso que provenía de al parecer un cerdo sin hocico hecho de barro. Se sentía maravillada por el lugar en el que se encontraba. Pero su estómago empezó a regañarla por que habían pasado ya varias horas desde la última vez que injirió algún alimento. Así que se puso de pie, deslizó la puerta y salió del cuarto, dejando la shinai ahí ya que senía que estaba segura en ese lugar. Caminó por el lugar sin importarle el dolor que tenía en piernas y brazos ya que no era mucho, y no era problema soportarlo.

Celeste, tenía emoción y miedo. Emoción por que era la primera vez que se encontraba en una casa con el estilo tradicional japonés y miedo por que no sabía dónde estaba, que había pasado y si se encontraba sola con ese muchacho.

Caminó por un pasillo de madera, luego se decidió y deslizó una puerta shoji y entro en un cuarto considerablemente grande. Había tatami cubriendo todo el suelo, en el centro un orificio cuadrado no muy profundo donde había leña, y del techo suspendía un tronco mediano que sostenía una olla arriba de la leña y un par de cojines para sentarse llamados zabuton, se encontraban a los lados del cuadro.

Celeste se encontraba fascinada por el lugar. Caminó alrededor del cuarto observando lo que la luz de las velas la dejaban ver. Abrió otra shoji que se encontraba en el extremo opuesto por la que entró y se asomó a donde se encontraba un extenso jardín, que lo delimitaba una barda.

En este jardín, se encontraban algunos árboles, tachi-gatas [linternas de piedra] con velas encendidas que ayudaban a apreciar un poco más el jardín, y un estanque. La luz de las velas le daba un hermoso toque místico al lugar.

Apenas y podía ver el lugar. Aún era de noche, pero parecía que no tardaba en amanecer.

"¿Conque ya despertaste?" Una voz mucho más grabe que la del muchacho, la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Ahhh, se nota que me interesa mucho la cultura japonesa, verdad? Creanme que hago un esfuerso enorme por describir los lugares y usar los nombre correctos. 


	4. Nihonjin

Onna-musha.  
Por: Kigai Chiyuu

Los personajes de Kenshin Himura y Hiko Seujuro pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki. Aunque en este fic los modifico en varios aspectos.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Nota a los reviewers:

Yoh-kun:

Cláro que yo tambien quiero una casa así!!! Y sobre las bendas... HENTAI!!!! *Kigai le da un puñetaso marca Naru Narusegawa*

gaby (hyatt:

Ohhh, se encontro a nada más y nada menos que a.... (a leer el fic!!! HAHAHAHAHA, lo siento ;) )

pilika-chan!!!:

Me alegra que mi fic te este ayudando a aprender más sobre la cultura japonesa ;)

Fantasías con Kenshin? AAHAHAHAHHA, A cada rato ;) esta es una de TANTAS historias que he inventado. Y también... Kenshin no es el único....

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Capítulo 3: Nihon-jin

"¿Conque ya despertaste?" Una voz mucho más grabe que la del muchacho, la distrajo de sus pensamientos. 

Celeste lentamente volteo a ver a la persona de donde provino la voz.

Era otro japonés. Alto, musculoso, ojos y cabello negro que también lo traía largo, solo que con distinto corte y agarrado en una cola de caballo. Vestía igualmente de negro, pantalon, camisa y una gabardina.

"Mi estúpido pupilo me dijo que ya despertaste, así que fue a preparate el desayuno. Ven, vamos a platicar mientras tanto." Saco un par de geta [sandalias de madera] y las puso en el peldaño de piedra.

"Es cierto." Hiko volteo a ver a Celeste, dedicandole una sonrisa. "Disculpa mi rudeza. Mi nombre es Seujuro Hiko."

Celeste no podía articular palabra alguna. Hiko le extendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar del peldaño de piedra que se encontraba entre el suelo y la casa. Celeste calzó las geta y siguió a Hiko por un camino de piedras lisas, hasta una banca hecha de bambú que se encontraba debajo de un arbol que parecia un bonsai grande. Comenzaba a amanecer.

Sintiéndose más en confianza, y como es usual en ella Celeste se soltó platicandole a Hiko lo que había pasado. La pelea y la que iba a ser su primera clase de Aiki-do. Después siguió platicando de otras cosas, como su iluso sueño de llegar a ser como un samurai y el de visitar y aprender lo más que pudiera de Japón.

Hiko se encontraba muy entretenido escuchando y platicando con Celeste, que hasta el momento no le había mencionado su nombre.

Presintió que su pupilo estaba por llegar a donde se encontraban.

"Ya que no me ha dicho su nombre, y como sé que no es japonés. Me gustaría que me consintiera el poder darle uno."

Celeste estuvo de acuerdo, asintió y sonrió. Ya que quería tener un nombre japonés, y además por si las dudas, prefería que ignoraran su verdadero nombre.

"¿Qué le parece, hmm, Amanohara?"

"Sukidesu.[Me gusta]" Contestó Celeste, sonriendo muy complasida y honorada de que le hubiesen dado un nombre.

En ese momento llego Kenshin.

"Disculpe señorita."

"Ahora se llama Amanohara." Interrumpió Hiko.

Kenshin frunció el ceño e inmediatamente supuso que su maestro le sugirió el nombre. No estaba de acuerdo, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

"Amanohara-dono." Se corrigió Kenshin. "Le prepare un desayuno."

Celeste volteo a verlo y le contesto sonriendo. "Muchas gracias."

Kenshin no supo por qué, pero la sonrisa de Celeste lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Viendo esto Hiko comento. "Anda, ve con Kenshin y come algo, has de tener algo de hambre, además de que necesitas energía para restablecerte pronto, pequeña samurai."

A esto Celeste se sonrojó y tímidamente siguió a Kenshin.

Al caminar de regreso a la casa pudo escuchar a Hiko riendo un poco.  


=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*= 


	5. Uchi ni kaerimasu

Onna-musha.  
Por: Kigai Chiyuu

Los personajes de Kenshin Himura y Hiko Seujuro pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki. Aunque en este fic los modifico en varios aspectos.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Ok, ya me regañaron por el tamaño del capítulo anterior... Así que decidí que este sería más largo. :P Pero eso significa que solo me queda 1 capítulo ya hecho. Nada más subo el capítulo 5 y ahora si van a esperar vastante tiempo entre capítulos. Esperemos que mi musa regrese de sus vacaciones y me ayude acontinuar escribiendo.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Capítulo 4: Uchi ni kaerimasu

Celeste observó con curiosidad la pequeña mesa negra de madera que se encontraba en el suelo con su desayuno.

Kenshin al ver que no hacía nada le preguntó. "¿Sucede algo?"

Celeste se quedo pensativa un rato más. Volteo a ver a Kenshin y le respondió. "Lo que sucede es de que mi conocimiento sobre las costumbres japonesas es bastante limitado."

Reflexionó otro poco. "Bueno, creo que sé como agarrar las hashi [palillos para comer], sentarme en seiza y otras pocas cosas. Pero como comportarme, como comer, que hacer... La verdad no tengo ni idea. Y como que no me gusta la idea de ofender a alguien, por mi ignorancia."

Diciendo esto, Celeste le sonrió a Kenshin.

Este meditó un poco, le llamó la atención la sinceridad de Celeste y su preocupación por detalles como esos.

"En ese caso. Ven." Y guiándola con una mano en su espalda, Kenshin la llevó a donde la pequeña mesa se encontraba.

"Primero, siéntate aquí de esta forma."

Celeste observó a Kenshin, y acto seguido, hizo lo mismo que él.

"Luego..."

Y así Kenshin le fue explicando poco a poco que hacer.

Celeste, encantada de la vida, disfrutó lo más que pudo el desayuno, ya que todo tenía un muy buen sabor.

"Himura-san."

"¿Digame?" Contestó Kenshin.

"Me gusto mucho lo que preparaste. ¿Podrías enseñarme a prepararlo?" Celeste le sonrió cálidamente.

Kenshin se sorprendió por la pregunta. No se esperaba eso. "Este... Ehh. Sí." Titubeo.

Poco después de que Celeste terminara su desayuno, Hiko entró y dijo. "Muchachos, no traigo noticias buenas."

Tranquilamente se sentó frente a ellos y continuo. "Lamento decirles, que el incidente de ayer. No pasó desapercibido. Amanohara-san, yo creo que tus padres han de estar preocupados. Creo conveniente que vayamos con ellos, para que sepan que estas bien."

Kenshin instintivamente volteo a ver a Celeste.

Ella había palidecido un poco, un solo pensamiento crusó por su mente. "_Mis padres..."_

Y al ver esta reacción, Hiko continuo. "Es peligroso que te quedes sola. Ya que este individuo, seguramente te ha de estar buscando, conosco a este tipo de personas."

Tomando un semblante más serio, Hiko continuo. "Hablaremos con tus padres para que te puedas quedar con nosotros. Al menos, estando con nosotros, estarás más protegida."

Hiko suspiró. "Lo malo es de que ya te tienen etiquetada. Y no te van a dejar en paz."

Celeste agachó la cabeza

para intentar ocultar sus sentimientos de remordimiento. No había pensado en sus padres. Era una muy buena idea ir a verlos. Ya que estarían muy preocupados por que no regreso de la clase de Aiki-do a la que iba a asistir.

"Esta bien. Vayamos con mis padres. Han de estar muy preocupados por mí." La voz de Celeste dejaba ver que habia sentimientos de culpa en ella.

Celeste suspiró y se levanto lentamente, tenia los pies algo entumecidos por haber estado sentada.

Se encontraba preocupada. La cálida sonrisa que tenía se había desvanecido. Ahora se encontraba seria y un poco fría. El brillo de sus ojos se había perdido.

"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó Kenshin.

"¿Eh? No. No es nada." Celeste reaccionó como si hubiera salido de un estado de shock. Inutilmente quiso evitar preocuparlos sonriendo un poco.

Hiko perfectamente se dió cuenta de las intenciones de Celeste, pero no quiso hacer nada al respecto. _"Ha de tener sus razones para actuar así. Por ahora no indagaré en ello. Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer."_

Hiko guió a Celeste hacia la entrada de la casa, mientras que Kenshin fue por unas cosas.

"Estúpido pupilo. ¡Apúrate!" Hiko gritó algo impaciente desde la entrada.

Mometos depués, Kenshin apreció con un par de gabardinas negras, una capa negra japonesa llamada happi y la pequeña mochila de Celeste.

Hiko agarró un par de espadas de madera que se encontraban en un katanero que estaba colgado en la pared. Le entregó una a su pupilo y agarró una de las gabardinas que traía Kenshin, se quitó la que traia puesta y la colgó en un perchero, poniendose luego la otra.

"Toma, ponte esto." Kenshin le dio a Celeste la capa negra japonesa y su mochila.

"¡Es cierto!" Mirando su mochila, Celeste cayó en cuenta de algo.

Kenshin y Hiko voltearon a ver a Celeste.

"¿Que sucede?" Preguntó Hiko.

Celeste saco un celular de su mochila.

"Será mejor hablarles desde ahorita, para que ya dejen de preocuparse."

Hiko y Kenshin asintieron.

Celeste algo nerviosa marcó a su casa.

"¿Bueno, Mama?

Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Lamento no haber hablado, de cualquier manera no podía.

Lo que paso es de que un tipo estaba atacando a una señora y sus hijos y los defendí.

No. Aún no se como, pero logré noquear al tipo. Luego me desmayé. Unas personas fueron muy amables en llevarme a su casa y curarme.

¡Claro que me golpeo el tipo! Pero ya estoy bien.

Estoy en la casa de las personas que me ayudaron.

Mira, quieren hablar con ustedes. De hecho, estamos a punto de ir a la casa.

No, no se cuanto nos tardemos. No, no tengo la menor idea de en donde estoy.

Mama... Me desmaye...

Mira, lo bueno es de que me estoy reportando. Estoy bien y ya voy para la casa. ¿Ok?

Bueno, al ratito nos vemos. Bye."

Suspirando termino la llamada y puso nuevamente el celular en la mochila.

"¿Todo bien?" Preguntó Hiko.

Celeste se veía como si le hubieran quitando un peso de encima, ya más tranquila y con un mejor semblante. "Sí, mi madre esta un poco alterada por lo que paso, pero espero que ya se calme."

"En ese caso, será mejor que nos apuremos en llegar a tu casa." Sonrió Hiko.

Celeste se puso la capa y Kenshin le enseño como amarrar los blancos atavíos de la misma.

Cuando estuvieron listos, salieron de la casa, caminaron por el jardín que se encontraba enfrente de la casa y cruzaron un puentesito de madera que se alzaba sobre un riachuelo que se conectaba con el pequeño lago del jardín de atrás.

El lugar parecía un pedazo extraído del Japón antiguo.

Celeste estaba anonadada observando la belleza del lugar con los primeros rayos de la mañana.

La mano de Kenshin en su hombro la traían de regreso a la realidad, ya que Celeste se quedaba de pie mirando.

Subieron a un carro y Celeste los guió hacia su casa.

Hiko manejaba tranquilamente con su clásico aire de engreido, Celeste se encontraba sentada nerviosamente en el asiento delantero y Kenshin estaba atrás, relajado con sus brazos extendidos en el respaldo del asiento trasero.

Reinaba el silencio y Celeste se encontraba un poco incomoda, trataba de relajarse observando el camino ya conocido, pero no daba resultado. La ponía nerviosa el silencio y el hecho de que iba a ver a sus padres. Intentaba pensar en como reaccionarían, que le dirían, o qué le preguntarían. Pero su mente no podía pensar en cosas coherentes. Como iba a explicarles que no regreso a casa después de la clase de Aiki-do, por que en primera, no asistió a la clase, en segunda, que defendió a unos japoneses, quedando exhausta y desmallandose, y que luego otros japoneses se la llevaron a su casa para atenderle las heridas y brindarle protección, ya que se había metido en un gran lio por seguir sus impulsos y querer defender a alguien de un "acto injusto", cuando pudo simplemente haberse dado la media vuelta e irse de ahí.

El carro se detuvo. A Celeste le dio un ataque de pánico. El tiempo se le había acabado y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué decirles a sus padres.  


=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Nota a los reviewers:

S*Usagi:

Ok, queja anotada y espero que haya sido enmendada con este capítulo...

Lady Soul:

Muchas gracias. Qué bueno que te guste mi fic. T_T

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*= 


	6. Otousan, okaasan sayonara

Onna-musha.  
Por: Kigai Chiyuu

Los personajes de Kenshin Himura y Hiko Seujuro pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki. Aunque en este fic los modifico en varios aspectos.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Nota a los reviewers:

Lady Soul: Lamento haberme tardado en subir un capitulo nuevo, pero espero que me comprendas, ya que la barra espaciadora de mi teclado, no esta funcionando bien, y me esta dando muchos problemas al escribir. Así que me ha dado muuucha flojera ponerme a escribir... Y sobre, de que pase algo entre Kenshin y Celeste... Pues, en este capítulo no hay gran cosa, pero creo que ya va a empezar a pasar algo a partir del capítulo 6. Que de hecho ya lo estoy escribiendo. ;)

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Capítulo 5: Otousan, Okaasan... Sayonara.

Hiko y Kenshin bajaron del auto. Celeste se quedo inmóvil, con la mente en blanco.

Hiko observó a Celeste, sabía perfectamente que estaba evadiendo a sus padres por algún motivo, no en vano se había comportado extraño. 

Kenshin abrió la puerta y le extendió la mano a Celeste para ayudarla a bajar.

Sorprendida por su caballerosidad, Celeste bajó del auto ayudada por Kenshin.

Observó su casa por unos instantes, luego volteo a ver a su par de acompañantes. Suspiró y buscó sus llaves en la mochila.

La perra ladró, Celeste le habló en japonés y esta guardo silencio al reconocerla. Luego insertó las llaves en el cerrojo y abrió la puerta. Se detuvo un momento antes de entrar y volteo a ver a Hiko y a Kenshin.

Con un semblante serio les dijo. "Mis padres van a estar algo perturbados con lo que esta pasando. Es posible que los agredan, ya que ellos no entienden como son los japoneses." 

Agacho un poco la cabeza. "Aunque a mí también me cuesta trabajo." Nuevamente also la cara. " Soy su única hija. Les va a costar trabajo dejarme ir. Aún me ven como a una niña pequeña."

Hiko y Kenshin podían leer las emociones de Celeste al ver su cara. Podían sentir el miedo que transmitía su aura. Se encontraba asustada e insegura de que hacer, nunca antes en su vida se había encontrado en una situación semejante.

"No te preocupes. Hallaremos alguna forma de convencer a tus padres." Le contestó Hiko, sonriéndole, para que se tranquilizara un poco.

Celeste suspiro. "En ese caso... Irrashaimase [Sean bienvenidos]" Abrió la puerta, sostuvo a la perra y los dejo pasar, cerrando la puerta luego.

Caminaron hacia la puerta y Celeste les comentó que la casa estaría algo sucia. Ya que entre ella y su padre hacían la mayoría de las labores de la casa, por que su madre se encuentra enferma.

Con miedo, Celeste abrió la puerta principal diciendo. "Tadaima [Estoy en casa]"

Sus padres se encontraban ahí en el hall, vestidos y con vestigios de susto y mal rato en sus caras.

Su madre era una señora un poco pasada de peso, pero era por una medicina que le dieron los doctores, traía el cabello rubio y a los hombros, de estatura mediana y tez blanca. Su padre era más alto que su madre, se podía apreciar que es un hombre serio e inteligente, tiene el cabello negro con canas, barba y bigote.

"¡Hija! ¿Pero qué fue lo que paso?" Dijo su madre con tono de susto.

"En un momento se los digo, mientras pasamos a la sala, ¿no? Va a ser una plática algo larga."

"Esta bien."

Pasaron del hall a la sala comedor. Sus padres se sentaron en un sillón, Kenshin y Celeste en otro y Hiko se sentó en uno para una sola persona.

  
Celeste introdujo a Kenshin y a Hiko a sus padres, diciéndoles que ellos la habían ayudado. Luego pasó a comentarles lo que le había sucedido, no sin que su madre la estuviera interrumpiendo diciéndole "Debiste de" o "Pero por que..." y Celeste se la pasaba diciendo "Mama, por favor déjame continuar, lo hecho, hecho esta."

Al llegar a la parte de 'estando con ellos estaría más segura', sus padres inmediatamente estuvieron en desacuerdo, y finalizaron diciendo que no iban a permitir que Celeste se fuera a vivir con ellos.

Ella escuchaba a sus padres hablar sin sentido, alzando la voz de vez en cuando para darle enfasis a sus palabras de reniego y descontento. 

"Cómo vas a estar mejor en otro lado que en tu propia casa?" 

"Y ustedes que derecho creen que tienen sobre mi hija?"

"¿Con que derecho se atreven a venir a mi propia casa y meterle ideas en la cabeza a mi hija para que deje a su familia?!!" 

En ese momento a Celeste le salto una vena de la frente, casi instantaneamente todos los presentes guardaron silencio. Lentamente se puso de pie.

"Lamentablemente, ya no soy una niña. Tengo edad suficiente para poder tomar mis decisiones. Yo quería hacer esto de buena manera y tranquilamente, pero no me dejan de otra más que decirles que 'lo siento mucho pero yo me voy'." 

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la manera en que reaccionó Celeste, pero más sus padres. Celeste se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto.

"¿Adónde vas?" Le preguntó su madre.

"A empacar mis cosas."

El ambiente era tenso, celeste seleccionaba rapidamente un cambio de ropa y algunas "cosas de utilidad" que empaquetaba cuidadosamente en unas mochilas mientras que sus padres no cabian en si de la sorpresa... 

"Que estas haciendo?"

"No estaras hablando en serio verdad?"

Aparecieron sus padres en la puerta de su recamara, mirandola incredulos mientras ella terminaba de cerrar las mochilas.

Celeste paso a lado de sus padres mirando fijamente hacia el frente mientras pensaba "_Mama, Papa, perdonenme.... Pero es tiempo. Tengo que aprender a valerme por mi misma._"

"Estoy lista" Pronuncio de manera firme mientras se acomodaba de nuevo los zapatos dispuesta a salir.

"Celeste!! No estaras hablando en serio..." Su madre avanzo hacia ella con un extraño gesto en el rostro, mientras que su padre ni siquiera atino a que decir.

  
Celeste miro a los ojos a cada uno de sus padres durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo; despues se dirihió hacia Hiko y Kenshin.

"Ikimashou [Vamonos]"

Salieron primero ellos de la casa, Celeste volvio de nuevo la mirada hacia sus padres e hizo una profunda reverencia hacia ellos.

"Otousan, Okaasan... Arigato... Sayonara." [Padre, madre... Gracias... Adios.]

Despues de hacer otra reverencia, una lagrima bajo por su mejilla mientras salía por la puerta principal de su casa.   


=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Nota del autor:

GRACIAS S*USAGI!!!! MUJER!!! Gracias por ayudarme a terminar el capítulo!!! Espero que con los reviews regrese mi musa y ya me ponga a escribir bien. .

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*= 


	7. Kimochi

Onna-musha.

Por: Kigai Chiyuu

Los personajes de Kenshin Himura y Seujuro Hiko pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki. Aunque en este fic los modifico en varios aspectos.

======================  
Nota del autor:

ALGUIEN ME NOMINO PARA MEJOR FANFIC DE TRAGEDIA!!! ;; (la nota esta en mis reviews) Realmente me siento honorada. Ahora ya tengo más razones para continuar escribiendo y hecharle muchas ganas a este fic. nn  
Les voy a ser honesta... Aun me cuesta trabajo creer que este fanfic en donde aparece alguien totalmente ajeno al anime, esté siento aceptado entre los lectores. Así es de que a mis lectores, les doy mis más sinceras gracias.

Ahora mis disculpas....

REALMENTO LO SIENTO, por haverme tardado demaciado en escribir este capítulo. Se me cruzaron muchas cosas. Termine la preparatoria, tuve convenciónes de anime (soy expositora, junto con mi grupo de anime al que pertenezco) y ando trabajando con un grupal de cosplayers para la siguiente convención y donde también voy a ser expositora nuevamente. También paso el examen de admisión para la universidad y demás cosas. Así que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y no había podido sentarme tranquilamente a escribir sin ser constantemente interrumpida por mis padres o por cosas que ocupaba hacer, que constantemente requerían de mi atención y me sacaban de concentración para poder continuar escribiendo.

Are lo posible por ya no tardarme tanto en escribir un capítulo, estoy haciendo lo posible por hacer capítulos más largos y poner atención en los detalles que ustedes me han estado diciendo.

Las letras que estén en _itálica_, significa que es japonés, amenos de que este especificado que es "pensamiento". El asunto es de que mi japonés no es tan amplio para escribir conversaciones, así que cuando se este hablando en japonés estará en itálica, así que Celeste no entiende eso. Espero haberme hecho a entender. O si no... Digamos que el audio es en japonés y las letras en itálica corresponden a los subtítulos. ;)

Ultima nota, lo juro...

Disculpen mi GRAN errorsote... A Seijuurou siempre le hablo por su apellido, por que se escucha chido y todo mundo le dice Hiko. Cómo hago lo posible por escribir correctamente las cosas, a partir de este capitulo (la verdad no se me antoja editar los otros, a menos de que me lo pidan), en vez de Hiko aparecera Seijuurou. Acostumbrense! Ese es su nombre! Bueno... El nombre que se le dio por ser el sucesor de Hiten Mitsurugi.

====================== 

Capítulo 6: Kimochi

Celeste se encontraba acostada en el futón que antes la había acobijado durante la noche. Abrazaba la almohada mientras hacia lo posible por contener las lágrimas. No había pensado en lo difícil que esto se convertiría. Como cualquier adolescente, había pensado en un día salirse de su casa y aventurarse a la vida, lejos de sus padres. Pero para una niña mimada, como ella lo era, el haberse atrevido a salirse de su casa para irse con unos perfectos extraños, era más de lo que ella podría haberse imaginado.

Tenía miedo. Al estar sola en esa habitación, finalmente se puso a recapacitar en las acciones que había tomado. Pero... Había otra opción? Celeste pensaba en las innumerables cosas que pudo haber hecho. Pudo haberse quedado con sus padres. O quizá, hubieran podido llegar a algún acuerdo. Pero... Lo que había hecho, la acción que había tomado... Fue sin considerar bien las cosas.

Celeste abrazaba con un poco más de fuerza la almohada, mientras piensa en lo que sus padres podrían estar pasando en esos momentos. Llorando, sus padres llorando. El imaginarse a su mamá y a su papá así, la destrozaba por dentro. Por que ella realmente no quería que estuviesen así. Pero ya era tiempo. Celeste sentía que ya era hora de separarse de sus padres, por que a como estaban las cosas, quizá nunca hubieran cambiado hasta la muerte de los mismos.

Cansada ya de pensar y algo renuente de seguir haciéndolo, Celeste se sentó, tomo un profundo respiro y exhalo despacio, para que bastante oxigeno llegara a su cerebro y le ayudara a disipar los abrumadores pensamientos que la acosaban en esos momentos.

Ya más tranquila sintiendo que ya se había torturado lo suficiente como para expiar por un rato el karma acumulado por sus acciones; se estiró para relajarse y ver si su cuerpo se había mejorado, sintiendo hasta donde podía estirarse sin causarse mucho dolor. Paso unos minutos mirando la qué iba a ser su nueva recamara. Realmente no podía quejarse, ya que era como a ella le hubiese gustado poder transformar su recamara, todo al estilo japonés tradicional. Después de observar la habitación y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Decidió salirse y pasear por la casa.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de madera, unos sonidos extraños le llamaron la atención. Provenían desde las afueras de la casa. Así que dejo que la curiosidad la invadiera e hiciera que fuera a ver qué estaba pasando. Salió al jardín y se encontró a nada más y a nada menos que a Kenshin y Seijuurou entrenando. O al menos esa fue su primera impresión. Ya que más bien, Seijuurou se la pasaba amonestando a Kenshin por que se había vuelto muy confiado en sus habilidades y estaba empezando a descuidar pequeños detalles que para Seijuurou, como buen maestro, pensaba que no se debían de descuidar. Ya que eso podría marcarle la diferencia entre ganar o perder el combate.

Celeste realmente no podía entender bien que tanto decían, ya que su japonés era realmente reducido, pero tenia algo a su favor. Aunque no podía saber exactamente que decían, podía darse una idea, ayudada por el conocimiento de algunas palabras, los gestos, el tono y la forma de hablar y por sus conocimientos sobre maestros y alumnos y sobre los samurai. Seijuurou comenzaba a sermonear a Kenshin sobre cuales serian las consecuencias de perder un combate en los tiempos feudales, cuando ambos espadachines notaron la diminuta y frágil presencia de Celeste, que los observaba con gran interés y genuina curiosidad.

Seijuurou, conmovido por eso, le hizo una seña a Celeste. Invitándola a acercarse a ellos.

Ella dudo en hacerlo en un principio, pero la sonrisa de Seijuurou le hizo sentir que nada malo le pasaría. Así que saco un par de tatami zoori [sandalias hechas de paja entretejida], las calzó y caminó tímidamente hacia ellos. En cuanto pudo tener una vista más de cerca de las espadas de metal, no pudo evitar que se le escapara un "Wooooow". Kenshin enfundó su espada y Seijuurou rió. Celeste se apenó y agacho un poco la cabeza. No podía evitarlo, ella sentía una rara fascinación por esas espadas, las cuales son famosas por su filo. Deseaba, tener una daisho [la daisho consta en el par de espadas (katana y wakizashi), que daban el status de samurai, solo ellos podían portar la daisho], pero tendría que pasar por varios obstáculos antes de poder lograr eso.

"Toma" Le dijo Seijuurou, al tiempo que llevaba el mango de su katana frente a Celeste, para que esta lo agarrara.

Celeste levanto la cabeza, y de la sorpresa dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Seijuurou ladeo un poco la cabeza, confundido por la reacción de Celeste. Estaba casi seguro de que ella no dudaría en tomar la katana. "Qué es lo que pasa?" Preguntó.

"Este.... Yo..." Celeste sacudió un poco su cabeza. "Es un honor demasiado grande para mí."

Seijuurou soltó una carcajada. "Vaya, no saliste tan gaijin como yo pensaba." [Gaijin, es como los japoneses llaman a los extranjeros.] Diciendo esto, enfundó su espada, se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia la casa, dejando a Kenshin y a Celeste solos. Kenshin solo levanto una ceja al ver a su maestro retirarse tan repentinamente, mientras que Celeste puso una cara confusa al no saber por que Seijuurou se había retirado sin decir nada.

Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio entre los dos, haciendo que Celeste se sintiera algo incomoda. Volteó a ver a Kenshin, y este al ver el rostro de ella, entendió que le estaba preguntado sobre que hacer ahora. A lo que Kenshin simplemente se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia otra parte de la casa que parecía ser independiente de esta. Así que Celeste se quedo sola en el jardín. El no se había alejado mucho de donde Celeste se encontraba cuando se escuchó desde la casa. "OI, KENSHIN!"

Al escuchar la voz de su maestro, Kenshin voltea a ver qué sucedía. Seijuurou salía nuevamente de la casa pero con otra katana en su mano. Esta tenia la saya (saya= la funda de madera de la katana) de color negro laqueado, en la cual había un dragón blanco a lo largo y por ambos lados, el sageo (sageo= cordón que se encuentra en la saya que es para amarrarla a la hakama) y el ito (ito= cordón que se encuentra cuidadosamente amarrado en la tsuka [tsuka= mango de la katana]) eran de color rojo vibrante, el same (same= la parte de adentro del mango, lo que el ito amarra, por decirlo así...) era de color blanco, la stuba (stuba= es lo que esta entre la stuka y el filo de la espada) era negra, mientras que el fuchi (fuchi= es un "collar" de metal que esta en la tsuka, se encuentra inmediatamente después de la tsuba) y la kashira (kashira= es como una tapa de metal que se encuentra al final de la tsuka) eran doradas, el menuki (menuki= es un adorno que se encuentra entre el same y el ito, normalmente es una pequeña figura de metal de alrededor de 2 pulgadas de largo) también era de un dragón. [Nota del auto: Lamento tantos tecnisismos, pero me gusta describir bien las cosas.]

Kenshin vio detenidamente la katana, y al reconocerla no pudo evitar sorprenderse y ver incrédulamente a su maestro. Ojos y boca totalmente abiertos, mirada sorprendida, Kenshin no lo podía creer. Realmente no pensaba que su maestro fuera a hacer eso.

"Sonna...[no puede ser]" Murmuró. "SHISHOU!![Maestro]" Exclamo.

Seijuurou inmediatamente frunció el ceño y volteo a ver a su pupilo. "Damare![Cállate]" Y continuo caminando hacia Celeste. Ella se encontraba asustada al no saber qué estaba pasando, primero volteaba a ver a uno y luego al otro, preguntándose e intentado descifrar que era lo que estaba pasando, pero sin suerte alguna.

Seijuurou se detuvo frente a ella, le sonrío y le entrego la katana. Ella titubeo al querer agarrar la katana. Volteo a ver a Seijuurou directamente, y sin tener que decirle absolutamente nada, ella entendió que no había problema de que agarrara la katana. Así que Celeste agarró la katana con ambas manos y la levantó de la mano de Seijuurou mientras agachaba la cabeza a manera de respeto. Al alzar la cabeza, se puso a ver la katana detenidamente. Realmente era bonita, tenia un peso bastante agradable, ni muy pesada ni muy ligera a su parecer. Lentamente la desenvainó para observar el filo. Este estaba impecable, como si nunca hubiese sido usada.

"Te agrada?" Pregunto Seijuurou, después de ver como Celeste observaba anonadada, cada centímetro de la espada.

"Hai" Contestó Celeste, a la vez que asentía un poco, pero sin quitar la vista de la katana.

Seijuurou dio vueltas alrededor de Celeste, analizándola. Ella enfundó la espada y la mantuvo a su costado, mientras se él la observaba. "Hmph." Fue lo único que dijo Seijuurou al analizar la vestimenta. "Esto lo mandaste a hacer verdad?" Le pregunto.

"Este... Sí." Contestó Celeste un poco nerviosa y avergonzada.

"Bonito. Pero..." Seijuurou volteo a ver a su pupilo, que aún seguía con la misma expresión de asombro. "_Kenshin, sí mal no recuerdo aun conservas el keiko-gi azul marino._"

Kenshin parpadeó un poco para safarse del asombro que aún no lo dejaba. "_Este... Sí, aún lo tengo. Por que lo pregunta maestro?_" Ladeó un poco la cabeza, por que estaba extrañado que le preguntara, ya que ya hacia algo de tiempo que no usaba eso.

"_Simple_" Contestó Seijuurou. "_Quiero que Celeste lo use._" Nuevamente volteo a verla. "_Dudo mucho que estas ropas aguanten el rigor del entrenamiento. Simplemente no esta hecho para esto._"

__

__

"_QUÉ?!?!?!? Entrenar? Acaso ella también va a ser..._"

"_Qué poco me conoces Kenshin... Realmente me avergüenzas. No, primero como es obvio la voy a poner a prueba para ver si realmente este es su camino, y para ver si merece que yo le enseñe._" Le contestó Seijuurou seriamente. "_Bueno... Qué esperas? Trae eso..._"

K

enshin miro a su maestro feo antes de irse hacia la casa.

====================== 

Ok, le dejo aquí, ya que me urge subir este capítulo. Para que no crean que ya lo abandone. ;) Y no parece que sigo poniendo capitulos chicos, pero este esta más condensado, tiene mucho más texto, ya cambie la forma de escribir. ;)

A los reviewers:

Kyreus: Mushas gracias papi por tu apoyo, realmente lo aprecio. Prometo seguirle poniéndole todas las ganas.

Hikax: Niña mosha, gracias por leer mi fic.

====================== 


End file.
